


Weak at the Knees

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha George, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, Smut, Vaginal Smut, chosen mates, i have sinned, i need some of dat holy water, i swear I actually have decent writing ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson.Foes?Maybe not.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 67





	Weak at the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This one was sinful 
> 
> It’s pretty good though

Alexander inhales sharply and feels his knees go weak.

He sees the man in front of him feel the pull too if dark, lust filled irises are anything to go by.

“Alexander Hamilton,” Alexander manges to greet, holding out his hand.

The man smirks and takes his hand firmly and Alexander internally preens are the contact. “Thomas Jefferson.”

Washington seems to notice the tension because he slips out of the office.

The second he’s gone and the door shuts and locks with an audible click, lips are on Alexander’s and he doesn’t have a moment to process it.

“Who would have thought that my destined omega was none other than Alexander Hamilton,” Thomas muses, lips trailing down Alexander’s neck.

Alexander whimpers and exposes more of his neck to the alpha in front of him.

“Hm, I rather like you like this. Pliant, submissive, and all mine,” Thomas mutters possessively.

Alexander’s breath hitches as he feels Thomas quickly take off his shirt.

Alexander fumbles slightly with Thomas’s buttons but a sharp bite to his collar sped him up.

“When I spoke to you on video conferences from France, I thought you were hot. But now that I’m here, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Thomas mumbles, quickly pinning Alexander under him on the desk.

Alexander whines, high pitched and pleading.

Thomas smirks and leans down to press kisses right above Alexander’s pants and where he wanted him so desperately.

“So pretty all for me,” Thomas hums, taking off Alexander’s pants.

As he pulls down Alexander’s underwear agonizingly slow, the omega’s hands start to fiddle with his pants.

Thomas swats his hand away. “Who gave you permission to touch?”

Alexander rocks his hips up to Thomas touch as he rubs his clit.

A whimper escapes Alexander as Thomas pinches his clit, hard.

“Darling, because I don’t want to fuck this up,” Thomas says seriously. “We need to make some rules.”

Alexander’s breath hitches as expert fingers play his body, not really paying attention to Thomas.

“Darling, are you with me?” Thomas asks gently.

Alexander manages to nod slightly and Thomas hums in satisfaction.

“Rule one, because you’re my omega doesn’t mean it affects our work. You and me behave the same we always do, but respectfully. Number 2, you belong to me. I’ll court you and everything, but one hint of another person, and you’ll be feeling me for days,” Thomas warns, two fingers slipping into Alexander’s wet heat.

Alexander positively keens at the friction.

“Number 3, these past rules go both ways. For rule 4, I will not mark you till you’re ok with it. Clear, sweetheart?” Thomas coos as he adds a third finger.

Alexander lets out a strangled ‘yes’.

“Good,” Thomas says, deciding Alexander was ready.

He takes off his pants and silently asks if Alexander is ok with continuing.

Alexander nods and chokes on a cry as Thomas enters him.

Thomas peppers reassuring kisses across Alexander’s collar to ease the slight pain.

Alexander waits till the stretch is simply uncomfortable up instead of painful before twisting his hips up with a gasp.

He feels Thomas smirk on his shoulder before the alpha slams back into Alexander.

Alexander is pressed flat across the desk as Thomas pummels him.

“Can you come for me, darling?” Thomas purrs.

Alexander nods his head shakily.

Thomas suddenly bites down hard, not over the omega’s mating gland, but very close and Alexander spasms as he cums.

Thomas cums soon after and the two are left panting on the desk.

“Thomas?” Alexander finally asks.

“Hm?” Thomas hums, nuzzling his omega.

“How are we going to get cleaned up?”

“….shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
